


Worth a Thousand Words

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Carlton Drake is a Dick, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Paparazzi, Threesome - M/M/M, Venom is Human, Venom is still best writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Eddie snaps the perfect paparazzi photo of the bruises on Tony Stark’s wrist. Venom writes the perfect story, dancing along the edge of titillating and libelous. It’s a perfect combination for the front page of Daily Bugle.But Eddie and Venom get distracted the next morning before they can see the fruits of their labor.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Tony Stark, Eddie Brock/Tony Stark/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Tony Stark/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 16
Kudos: 264
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



> For the prompt: StarSymBrock with Eddie being a pap photographer and Vemon is his sleaze writer cohort and they get all the juicy pics of Tony -- which we find out later is because [redacted for spoilers ;)]

John Jonah Jameson Jr. peered over the photo at Eddie. Eddie could only see the man’s bushy, furrowed brows and sharp gaze before he hid behind the photo again. Jameson could be frowning, where Eddie couldn’t see. He was usually frowning, to be honest, but Eddie was so fucking sure of his work that he couldn’t imagine Jameson could possibly - 

Jameson slapped the photo down onto his desk and smacked it with the flat of his hand.

“You’ve done it again, Brock. Nice job.”

Eddie preened. 

“Thank you very much, sir,” Eddie replied though there wasn’t much humility in his statement. 

Yeah, he’d known his work was fucking good. He gathered up the photo stills from the desk, placing the one on top - the best one, he’d decided, and the one Jameson had given the most scrutiny - carefully on his pile. 

“I don’t suppose my nice work comes with a raise, or maybe a bonus?”

Jameson barked a laugh. “Careful, kid. You’re not _that_ good.”

Eddie grinned with all of his charm. 

“You could stand to teach a few more of our guys your tricks though,” Jameson mused. “It’d be nice to get quality pap photos of people other than Tony Stark.”

Eddie looked down at his pile. They were all of Tony Stark. The top photo, the best of the lot, had Tony striding down the street with a coffee cup in hand. It was a decent paparazzi photo, but it was a golden shot because Tony’s shirt sleeve was pulled back just enough to see the edges of a bruise around Tony’s wrist. 

A quality photo, and it came with a juicy new story idea. A headliner that would make sales, with millions of people looking and dissecting Eddie’s perfect snapshot. 

“I thought you said I wasn’t that good?” Eddie teased with a grin. 

Jameson waved him away with a huff. “Go get your guy to write up a story and put it to print. And get out of my office!”

Eddie gave Jameson a lazy two-fingered salute and waltzed out. 

Eddie’s stellar mood lasted until he made it to the writer’s room. He scowled as he saw Carlton Drake hovering over Venom’s desk. 

“What are you doing here?” Eddie bit out as he strode up to Drake. 

Drake lifted both his hands in defense as he took a step back from Venom’s desk. He almost knocked off a stack of papers when doing so - Venom’s desk was complete chaos, stacked high with previous Daily Bugle publications, hand-written notes in a lazy cursive, and other newspapers. 

Venom claimed there was organization to the chaos, but it wasn’t one that Eddie could follow. 

“Hey man, I work here too you know. Some of us are trying to establish a professional collaboration,” Drake protested. “You can’t hog the best writer just because J. Jack Daniels over there wants to do whiskey shots off your abs.”

Eddie frowned. “You mean tequila shots?”

“Yeah, I know,” Drake insisted. “It was a joke, because Jack Daniels? J. Jonah Jameson…”

Eddie shook his head. “Oh, yeah, hilarious,” he said flatly. “Why don’t you go tell that to the Boss-Man’s face?”

“Screw you,” came Drake’s intelligent retort before he strode away in a huff. 

“Oh, Drake!” Eddie called out before Drake completely left the writer’s room. The heads of other writers poked up from their desks, no longer pretending not to eavesdrop. Eddie waited until Drake turned around again. “My abs are every bit as great as you think they are.” 

Eddie lifted his shirt in proof. He garnered a few wolf-whistles and a lot of snickering from their audience.

“Screw you, Brock,” Drake sneered.

Eddie laughed and put his shirt down. He turned to Venom, who had the biggest grin on his face. 

“Enjoy that, did you?” Eddie asked as he took a seat on the edge of Venom’s desk, perching on top of yesterday’s edition of the Village Voice. He dropped his pile of pictures down on Venom’s keyboard, adding Tony Stark’s face to Venom’s mess.

“He said I was the best writer,” Venom preened as he put his hands behind his head. He leaned back in his chair, oozing smugness.

Eddie stared at Venom. He thumbed toward the direction Drake had left. “That’s what you got from that? I just burned the guy.”

Venom shrugged. “You do that every day. Wasn’t even the best one this week.”

Eddie tried hard not to pout, but wasn’t sure he succeeded. 

“Whatever, V,” Eddie grumbled. “Boss liked the photos, so finish up your story and let’s get this baby to the editors.”

“Already ahead of you.” Venom turned his computer screen to Eddie. “Since I’m the best writer,” he gloated.

Eddie rolled his eyes but leaned in to read. He grinned as Venom started out saucy, with implications and suggestions running wild but carefully sidestepping anything actually libelous. Then Eddie read on, reading faster and faster as the story got deeper and more detailed and - 

“V!” Eddie hissed as he smacked the computer screen back to Venom. He peeked over his shoulder, but no one was paying them any attention. There certainly wasn’t anyone reading over Eddie’s shoulder, even if Eddie could feel the back of his neck prickling. “We can’t run this. This is practically porn!”

“It’s good though, right?” Venom ran a hand up Eddie’s shin, settling on Eddie’s knee. Venom’s long, pointed nails - painted a dark purple today - scratched at the seam of Eddie’s jeans. “Did I get your imagination running, your blood flowing? How horny are you right now?” 

“Not here,” Eddie hissed, his face flushing. Or maybe he was already flushed from Venom’s writing. “We agreed.”

Not in the workplace. Sure, Eddie had had _thoughts_ about sex here, but not in the writer’s room with the rest of the writer staff present. He didn’t move Venom’s hand, though, even as those nails circled higher and higher up Eddie’s thigh. 

“It was a dumb agreement.” Venom smiled, his sharp canines prominent. Venom had had his teeth purposefully filed into those sharp points. “And you’re looking a little red. Shouldn’t all that delicious blood of yours be flowing a little more… south?”

In a flash, Venom reached out and scratched a long, nerve-wrecking line down Eddie’s crotch. 

Eddie stayed very, very still. He threw a quick, guilty glance around the room but no one was paying them any attention. Venom had been quiet, his voice slithering in Eddie’s ear. 

“You sure you don’t want help with that?” Venom purred. His smile was hungry. 

Eddie’s cock was starting to tent, and he could see an outline against his jeans. 

“Write your damn story. Your _actual_ story,” Eddie hissed when Venom opened his mouth to protest. “Something that can be printed.” Eddie leaned closer. “Then, after you’re finished, we can go home.”

“We can go home right now,” Venom whined. 

Eddie gulped. He wasn’t sure why he was the one pretending to be responsible. 

Ah, right. Because he didn’t want to lose his job by getting caught having sex in the storage closet - or worse, get blackmailed by someone into doing endless favors because they’d gotten caught having sex in a storage closet. 

What if it was Drake who found them? That sleeze would try to hold that about Eddie’s head forever. 

He wrapped his knuckles on the stack of pictures. Tony Stark’s coffee cup acquired a wrinkle in it, but it was the digital files that were the important ones anyway. 

“Do your job, V,” Eddie said, voice low and liquid, “and I’ll be sure you’re rewarded when we get home.”

With a few clicks of his keyboard, Venom changed windows and turned his screen so Eddie could see the new document. 

“Done and ready.”

Eddie rested his face in his palm. “Then what the hell was that other thing?”

“Fun.” Venom laughed. “Those photos were _inspirational_.”

* * *

Eddie woke up the next morning pleasantly sore and smiling. He blocked the sunlight that was poking through the curtains and sighed. 

He turned his head and smiled at the eyes that blinked tiredly at him. 

“Good morning,” he murmured, propping his head up on his hand. 

Venom grunted and rolled over, tossing the covers over his head. 

Tony Stark buried his head under one of the pillows and groaned. “No it’s not.”

“Isn’t it? We all made the front page paper today. Let’s see how it’s doing, shall we?” Eddie reached for his phone. 

Tony groaned again, louder. “Ugh, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.”

“Don’t pretend you’re not a nosey, dramatic little bitch like the rest of us in this bed,” Eddie tisked.

“You were the little bitch last night,” Venom said.

Eddie grinned. “And happily so.”

Tony laughed and peeked out from under the pillow. His hair was a mess, curls going every which way, and Eddie wasn’t the writer here but he had some poetic lines come to mind as Tony smiled at him. 

Then Venom curled an arm around Tony shoulders and pulled Tony into him. Tony sighed as Venom’s hands started to roam, as they usually did. Venom liked to touch and be touched, could bask in endless caresses and kisses and always be happy for more. 

Eddie loved the affection too, but he didn’t think he needed it quite like Venom seemed to. And Tony - Eddie thought Tony was more like Venom that way, with the easy way Tony let himself be pulled into an embrace, or how he melted as Venom traced designs on his skin. 

They were beautiful together, and Eddie’s cock started to stir again as he watched. He reached for his camera.

That night he’d opened his big, fat mouth and snarked that if Tony wasn’t going to give Eddie an interview he could at least go for a threesome, had been the best mistake of Eddie’s life. 

“You’re incorrigible,” Tony sighed as Eddie pointed the camera at them. 

“Ooh, fancy words,” Eddie teased as he snapped a picture focusing on Venom’s nails digging into Tony’s chest. 

“That better not be the memory card you take to work,” Tony warned. 

Eddie rolled his eyes but checked the memory card in the camera. He was always careful, knowing that some mistakes would be much, much harder for Tony to forgive, but checking the memory card one more time for Tony’s sake was easy enough.

Besides, Eddie had no intentions of ever leaking their private album to anyone else. The pictures were gorgeous - between the subjects and Eddie behind the camera, there was no other option - but his pride in this work didn’t come close to the satisfaction of having Tony Stark’s trust. 

That Tony would let Eddie take whatever photo he wanted, on the street or off, and know that Eddie would do the right thing with it? That wasn’t something that Eddie wanted to lose. He wanted to be worthy of that trust, even if he suspected that when Tony first handed that power to Eddie, Tony didn’t have high expectations. 

Eddie Brock proved Tony Stark wrong, and how many people could say that? 

Venom bit bruises into Tony’s neck, and Tony arched back with a gasp. Eddie snapped another picture, then got to his knees so he could take another from higher up. 

“You’re going to be the talk of the town with those vampire bites,” Eddie said. He pulled back the sheet so that more of Tony and Venom were on display. 

“Good follow-up to what they’ll be saying about my bruises, I guess,” Tony said without any heat. 

Tony didn’t care about the stories that ran about him, he said. Eddie had carefully probed the truth of that statement, with words and photographic evidence, and it was _mostly_ genuine. He and Venom tried to stay away from anything that caused a resurgence into Tony’s past of alcoholism, and they never mentioned Howard Stark. Tony didn’t draw those lines and had never said anything, but neither of them liked the look in Tony’s eyes after those types of questions were asked. 

Pictures of Tony on the street, making implications of his sex life? Those were fair game, especially as they all knew exactly how great Tony’s sex life was. After all, that was how Eddie managed to get such great pictures of Tony all the time.

The advice that Jameson wanted Eddie to give the other photographers boiled down to : take the celebrity out on dates, gets tons of pictures, and no one will know you’re dating because you’re the one taking the photos. 

Venom ran his hand down Tony’s arm and wrapped around Tony’s wrist. His fingers fit into the grooves of the bruises like the key into a lock. The perfect fit made sense, as Venom was the one who caused those bruises in the first place.

Eddie took a close-up. 

“You just going to play with your camera, or are you planning on participating?” Venom growled as he pushed Tony over, putting Tony onto his stomach, and then climbed on top.

Venom groaned, and Eddie could see how Tony was working his ass back into Venom.

“The morning light is perfect. Not going to waste it.” Eddie took another picture. “Keep going, sweetheart. I know you love looking at my work when I’m done.”

Venom huffed and whispered something into Tony’s ear that made Tony laugh. 

Eddie shook his head. His lovers weren’t going to needle him that easily. He kept his hands on his camera, even as his gaze was getting stuck on Tony’s bottom lip trapped between Tony’s teeth, on Venom’s tongue that licked a path up Tony’s neck, on the way that Venom’s fingers curled around Tony’s wrists. 

Venom seemed to encase Tony. For being a thin and wiry guy, it was surprising, but Venom had a presence that could take up the room. Right now, it was certainly taking up the bed. 

Eddie tickled the back of Venom’s knee, just because it was next to him.

“Cheating!” Venom squealed, his whole body shivering.

“Cheating?” Eddie asked, laughing. “How was that cheating? Are we playing a game?”

“If we are, you’re losing,” Tony quipped, then gasped. 

Eddie noticed that one of Venom’s hands was out of sight, trapped beneath Tony’s body. He crawled up, camera out and ready. 

“Enough documenting. Participate,” Venom ordered.

“Just a few more,” Eddie murmured. The angle wasn’t great for getting a shot of Venom stroking Tony’s cock, so he shifted. 

He got a gorgeous shot of Tony panting into the pillow, one eye glaring even as it was blown dark. He got another of Venom snarling at him, just to be a dick. He took one last shot of the way that Venom and Tony’s thighs blurred together, and then set his camera aside.

“Finally,” Venom huffed.

“You’re totally going to jerk off to those later.” Eddie slid down next to Tony. 

“Want to jerk off to you _now_.”

“Someone better fuck me soon or I’m going to get bored,” Tony said. 

“We can’t be boring the genius already,” Eddie tisked. 

“No we can’t,” Venom agreed. 

Venom leaned down and bit the back of Tony’s neck again, sinking his teeth in. Tony groaned and arched, but Venom kept him caged and bound. 

Eddie’s fingers twitched for his camera again, but instead of reaching back for it he reached under Tony and got his hand on Tony’s cock, joining Venom. Tony bucked into their touch, and Eddie laughed.

“Starting to feel a little trapped, here,” Tony said, panting.

“You love it,” Eddie said. 

Venom hummed his agreement and then took a long lick of the lavish mess of teeth marks on Tony’s neck. 

“Kidnapping is frowned upon, but I’d consider a promotion to ‘sex slave.’ I feel that’s well within my round of talents.” Tony gasped. 

“Not sure I agree with that…” Eddie teased.

“Well you’d have to make it worth my effort, first, and since no one is _fucking me yet_ -”

“I do believe we’re getting bossed by our sex slave, V!”

“I like it when he’s bossy,” Venom admitted.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.”

“Come on, sweetheart,” Tony purred to Venom. “You always fuck me so good. I want it. I want you, splitting me open -”

“Lube, lube, get me the lube, Eddie,” Venom ordered. 

“You’re so easy.” Eddie sighed, but was able to find the lube on the floor where it’d gotten dropped last night. He grabbed it and tossed it to Venom. 

Venom gave Eddie a brilliant, sharp smile in response as he slicked up his fingers. Eddie crawled back over and kissed him, the need to do so overwhelming and not something Eddie would deny either of them. 

Eddie loved kissing Venom, how it was greedy and soft in turn, how Venom’s teeth were sharp but Venom’s lips were smooth. A play of contrasts that Eddie wanted to keep exploring, time and time again. The background of Tony’s moans as Venom fingered Tony open was a beautiful soundtrack to losing himself in Venom’s mouth. 

Only, Eddie could take this to the next level. 

“Hmm,” Eddie hummed against Venom’s lips, then pulled back. “Tony, how about I get your mouth while Venom fucks you?”

“As long as someone puts their dick in my ass and stops all this damn teasing,” Tony said, rocking back onto Venom’s fingers. “I’m going to develop a heart condition. Or just shoot off too early and the fun will be over.”

“Aw, don’t worry. We wouldn’t kick you out of bed,” Eddie soothed as he situated himself in front of Tony and Venom. 

Tony propped himself on his elbows around Eddie’s thighs and nuzzled Eddie’s cock. He started with little licks, doing nothing but winding up Eddie up. 

“Hypocrite,” Eddie groaned. 

Tony hummed, making sure the vibrations transferred from his lips to Eddie’s cock. 

Eddie grunted, and yanked Venom’s head back to him. He kissed Venom, wet and frantic and needy as Tony teased and teased and teased. 

“Fuck him,” Eddie ordered. “Fuck him good.” 

“Now who’s easy?” Venom asked with a breathy laugh. 

Eddie kissed Venom rather than answer, and so Eddie swallowed Venom’s gasp when he finally slipped into Tony. Venom swallowed Eddie’s groan in kind, as Tony finally took a proper swallow of Eddie’s cock. 

Sweat broke out across Eddie’s skin as they built up a rhythm. Venom’s hips drove the pace that Tony sunk onto Eddie’s cock which changed how deep Eddie bit into Venom’s lip which caused Venom to snap his hips harder which meant Tony swallowed Eddie deeper which - 

Eddie saw the three of them in his mind’s eye. How they’d look, tangled together, from above or behind or the side. Maybe he could convince them to let him set up a camera and record all of them together. It wouldn’t be as good as if he manned the camera himself, getting close-ups or the full picture as needed, but unless Tony engineered some way to give Eddie control of the camera as well as participate, he’d just have to make do. 

Tony’s tongue flicked against the underside of Eddie’s cockhead, and plans flew out of Eddie’s mind. He lost himself in Tony and Venom. 

He panted his need into Venom’s mouth. He tried to stop his thighs shaking, to stop his hips from fucking forward into Tony’s mouth. He needed, and needed, and needed. He was burning in the morning sun, in between his two boyfriends that were driving them all higher and higher. 

Tony came first, gasping in completion and choking on Eddie’s cock. Venom pulled Tony off, wrapping a hand around Tony’s chest and lifting him as Venom fucked to a furious finish in Tony’s ass. Eddie watched them, leaning back and jerking himself off to the picture.

They were gorgeous, and Eddie tipped over the edge and spilled over his hand. He sucked in air, needing to catch his breath, but he couldn’t take his gaze away from Venom wrapped around Tony. 

Venom grunted as he came too, grinding into Tony. The two of them collapsed over Eddie’s lap, and Eddie judged the distance between him and the nightstand. 

He bit his lip. He stretched. 

His camera remained just out of reach. 

Tony shoved at Eddie’s outstretched arm with a weak hand. 

“Live in the moment,” Tony mumbled against Eddie’s thigh. 

Eddie huffed. “Wow. Life advice from the great Tony Stark. A new headline, I think.”

“We’re too pretty for him to resist,” Venom murmured into Tony’s ear. 

Tony smiled, lazy and satisfied and mischievous, all at once. “That’s true.”

“It is,” Eddie said in soft agreement. He ran a hand through Tony’s hair, now thoroughly on the side of sex hair instead of simply bed head. “Gorgeous.”

Venom preened, and Eddie gave Venom’s scalp some loving scratches too. 

“I think we should go back to bed,” Tony proposed as he slipped out from underneath Venom and flopped to the side of the bed. He threw a hand over his eyes. “Or stay in bed, I guess, going back to sleeping. Otherwise you need to ply me with coffee before I move a step.”

“Ha! We’ve trapped you here. Sex slave status complete.” Eddie said, happy to remain in his spot and not move. Venom stayed in between Eddie’s legs and hummed his own agreement. 

“Oh, right. Perfect. I’ll tell Pep not to expect me in the office.”

“That can be our new breaking story,” Venom agreed. “Tony Stark leaves Stark Industries for gay orgy.”

“Is that what this is?” Tony laughs. 

“I’m the best writer for the paper and I say the description fits.”

Eddie groaned. “You’re never going to let that go, are you? Remember that it was Drake who said that. _Drake_.”

“He is the best writer though,” Tony piped up.

“See? I am the best!”

And Eddie laughed. 


End file.
